


Evenin' Ride

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Judith gets a surprise from JDM when leaving work.





	Evenin' Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@crzcorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40crzcorgi).



> This story has not been beta’d so any mistakes are mine. Also pls do not post this story anywhere else. I will be posting on my Tumblr page. 
> 
> This story was written for @crzcorgi I hope this is will make you feel better. 
> 
> Images used are not mine. Also no disrespect to JDM and his family. For the purpose of this story, he and Hilary never met. I think they have a beautiful family.

                                                                                      

 

* * *

 

 

 With a tired sigh, Judith shut down the laptop on her desk and started to gather her lunch bag and placed it into her backpack along with her hydro flask water bottle and travel coffee mug. Grabbing the keys to her Jeep, she makes her way out of the office, shutting off the lights as she goes. This has been a long week, between her boss and her clients she was unsure what had made her fall in love with this career path in the first place.

Walking down to the hall to the elevator Judith pulls her iPhone from her backpacks side pocket. As she waits for the elevator to arrive she takes her phone off of ‘Do Not Disturb’ and checks her phone for messages. She has a few facebook updates, and twitter notifications, but surprisingly no messages from Jeff. With Atlanta being a couple hours ahead, she knew that they had already finished filming for the day. The elevator doors open with a ding as she shoots off a quick text message.

                                                                                                    

The elevator doors on the ground floor open as she puts away her phone again and begins to head for the side door that leads to the employee parking lot. Holding her keys tightly she’s looking down on at the ground and not paying attention to her surroundings.

                                                                                           

She startles when a male clears his throat ahead of her. When she looks up there is Jeff sitting on his motorcycle, a sly grin on his face. “Hello, gorgeous.” He states as he gets off the bike and walks over to her frozen form. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

 

When they pull apart she licks her lips savoring the taste, “what are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be home until next week.”

 

“There were some equipment and set problems so they released us early.” He replies with a shrug, “when we get back, we’re gonna be in for some long days and nights to make up for the lost time.”

 

“Yay for me,” she grins, “do you just wanna meet at home and then order in some dinner?”

 

“Still got your helmet in the back of the Jeep?” Jeff asks instead of responding.

 

“Yeah, why?” She asks.

 

Jeff stares down at her in disbelief, “J, come on!” He then nudges her shoulder, “I’m home and I’m gonna take my girl for a ride.”

 

A smirk crosses her face as she wiggles her brows, “ya, know you can always give me a ride when we get home.”

 

A deep belly laugh escapes Jeff, “J, get your mind outta of the gutter.” He then swipes her keys and walks over to the Jeep, he unlocks it and grabs the helmet out of the back seat.

 

Jeff hands her the helmet before donning his own and getting on the bike. He turns and pats the space behind him signaling for her to get on the back. Synching down her backpack, she puts on her helmet and climbs onto the back of the bike behind Jeff, her arms circling his waist.

 

Resting her head against his shoulder she relaxes as the Ducati engine rumbles to life. Jeff pulls out of the parking lot and takes them on a scenic drive through the foothills of winding tree covered road until they reach a lookout spot located on the highest hill. He pulls off onto a gravel-covered parking area, where he parks the bike and turns off the engine.

                                                                                               

Reluctantly Judith releases her arms from his waist and she sits up again and begins to take off her helmet, shaking out her hair as does, and then getting off of the bike. Jeff removes his helmet, she hands him hers and he secures both to the bike. Taking her hand the two of them begin a leisurely stroll along a nearby path.

 

When they come upon a large tree, he gestures for her to remove her backpack as he sits down and leans back against the tree trunk. Judith sits down between his legs, placing her bag next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. They sit in comfortable silence before she turns her head up and places a chaste kiss on the underside of his scruffy jaw, the stubble scrapping her lips.

 

“Thank you, for always knowing what I need.” She drawls in a low tone.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulls her closer, leans down nuzzling the side of her neck, “J, I’ll always do my best to take care of you. I love you beautiful.”

 

“I love ya too, handsome. But you’re still too good to me.”

 

“J, I know this week has been hard on you… why don’t you take some time off and come back to Georgia with me?”

  
Snuggling into Jeff she pauses for a moment before responding, “Marcus is never going give me the time off. You know that!”

 

“Then quit J. You’re not happy there. Find something that will make you happy. You love photography per sue that…stay at home and catch up on your Netflix sue for six months. I don’t care, just do what’s going to make you happy. It’s not like we need the money.” Jeff argued.

 

“Are you sure.” She asks hesitantly.

 

Jeff turns he slightly so he can look into her eyes, “babe I hate seeing you this miserable. Plus, your dream has always been to do photography. When we get home…email your boss and tell him you quit effective immediately and that you’re using your leave time to serve out your two weeks notice….When I go back to Georgia, come with me.”

 

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes makes the decision easy for Judith and she nods her head in agreement. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

“Good,” Jeff responds happily before leaning down and kissing her soundly.  

                                                                                    

The couple remains in there spot watching the sunset. Once the sun has finished setting they head back to the bike and head home.


End file.
